Takeshi Hongo
Takeshi Hongo (本郷 猛, Hongō Takeshi) is Kamen Rider #1 (仮面ライダー１号, Kamen Raidā Ichigō), the very first Kamen Rider in existence. He first appeared in Kamen Rider, the first in the famous Kamen Rider franchise of tokusatsu programs. The primary protagonist of the series, Kamen Rider #1 is a motorcycle-riding superhero modeled upon a Grasshopper. One of the most recognisable and iconic characters in Japanese entertainment, Kamen Rider #1 is as irrecoverably burnt onto to the cultural subconscious as the series itself. In the original series, he was portrayed by Hiroshi Fujioka, who also performed most of his own stunts. In the movie, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Rider #1 is voiced by Tetsu Inada. Kamen Rider #1 appears again as a main character, alongside Kamen Riders Den-O and OOO, in the 40th anniversary film OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, where Fujioka reprised his role. Takeshi Hongo The character, before being transformed into a powerful hero, was a prodigy college biochemistry student at Jounan University's Biochemical Department, in which he also worked alongside Professor Midorikawa. Born on August 15, 1948, he is an intelligent young man who enjoyed riding motorcycles, in the first episode of the series he witnessed the murder of a scientist at the hands of a Shocker Kaijin named "Kumo Otoko" ("Spider Man," not to be confused with the Marvel Comics character). He is then kidnapped and forced to undergo a procedure that turns him into a super-powered cyborg, but escapes before he can be brainwashed to do Shocker's bidding. After this initial introduction, the series becomes, as with most tokusatsu programs of the era, fairly formulaic. Each episode sees Hongo meeting another of Shocker's mutants, interacting briefly with supporting characters, such as his mentor Tachibana Tobei, and ultimately defeating the enemy, often with trademark "Rider Kick" or "Rider Punch" attacks. However, this formula was drastically altered during the filming of episode ten. Fujioka, while attempting to perform a stunt on his motorcycle, shattered his leg. The surrounding episodes were quickly edited or otherwise altered to account for this, but Fujioka's injury forced him to take a long-term hiatus from acting, so production company Toei hired a new actor, Takeshi Sasaki, to play a new Kamen Rider character, dubbed Kamen Rider #2. In the show, it was explained that Shocker had built a duplicate of their original Kamen Rider cyborg in an effort to combat the threat that Hongo posed to their organization. This new character was introduced in episode 13, as Hongo's character was gradually phased out as unused footage of Fujioka ran dry, a process that had been occurring since episode 11. By the time Fujioka had recovered from his injuries, Kamen Rider had become fairly successful, and Fujioka found other work, so Sasaki continued to portray the main character of the series until episode 49, when Fujioka returned to the series full time. During this time, the two characters worked together as the "Double Riders", and Sasaki's character was eventually written out. By episode 53, through the end of the series with episode 98, Hongo was again the sole protagonist, but Ichimonji returned for guest spots intermittently, in episodes 72-3, 93-4, and the finale. V3 .]] Kamen Rider 1 and his partner Kamen Rider 2 next appeared in the sequel Kamen Rider. The titular V3 was Kazami Shiro, a junior of Hongo's, and begged them to turn him into a Kamen Rider after the murder of his family by the Destron organisation. Despite initially refusing, when the young man was mortally wounded assisting them, the two Riders transformed him into Kamen Rider V3, possessing both Kamen Rider 1's "skill" and Rider 2's "strength". The Double Riders were apparently killed by Turtle Bazooka detonating an atomic bomb, but reappeared alive and well later on in the series. The Double Riders would make appearances in most succeeding Kamen Rider TV series, with the exception of Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Super-1 (although they show up in the Super-1's movie) and Kamen Rider Black. Kamen Rider 1 would lead the senior Riders one last time in the final episodes of Kamen Rider Black RX. This would prove to be the last time the 10 original Riders appeared together onscreen. Until Kamen Rider Decade, no Showa-era riders would be return to the show. The Double Riders have since been seen in ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (Hongo voiced by Tetsu Inada) and OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders! (Hongo voiced by his original actor, Hiroshi Fujioka.) Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Megamax will feature all seven Tachibana-era Riders, with Tetsu Inada again voicing Hongo. Manga Version Unlike in the TV series, after a bike accident during his race course with his mentor Tobei Tachibana, Hongo awoke during the procedure that turns him into a super-powered cyborg, but escapes before he can be brainwashed to do Shocker's bidding. Then he battled some Shocker Kaijins just like in the TV series, but then he fights 12 Shocker Riders, then he was subsequently killed but 1 of the 12 named Hayato Ichimonji receives a head injury that caused him to regain his memories and personality from before his brainwashed. Hayato then comes to destroy all 11 Shocker Riders and becomes Kamen Rider by reprising Hongo's role during his absence. At the mid-end of the manga story, Hongo was resurrected and returned to battle along with Kamen Rider #2 to confront Big Machine, Shocker's Commander, and destroy his super computer he wanted to use to brainwash the citizens of Japan. X G.O.D.'s forces attack various points of Tokyo, meanwhile, to fight against his threat, the previous four Riders return from various points of the globe. The 5 Riders, following one of the Franken Bat's bat spies head to one of G.O.D's bases. V3 faces Icarus, Cerberus, Neptune and Chronos before regrouping with the other Riders, when he took on and destroyed Icarus and Neptune. Afterwards, the five Riders face Franken Bat. The four Riders helped X execute the "Rider Super High Kick" technique, destroying Franken Bat. They invaded a G.O.D. base and faced King Dark, but the entire complex was merely an illusion, which disappeared while King Dark laughed at them. Stronger .]] After the destruction of the previous evil organizations, he returns with #2, coming back from the United States to rescue Stronger who hanged on waterfall from Marshal Machine, Commander Jishaku, and Armored Knight who trying to lure and trap X and Amazon. Later he fight against Armored Knight while Kamen Rider 2 fight against Marshal Machine and Kamen rider Stronger fight against Commander Jishaku. After Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight defeated and captured by #1 and Stronger, #2 point a gun against Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight and try negotiated with Marshal Machine if he want's his two subordinates live, he must release both Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman hovewever Marshal Machine tell if his two subordinates not let to go, he order his troops to kill both V3 and Riderman. He has no choise but freed both his two subordinates until Kamen Rider X and Kamen Rider Amazon tell that no longer needed since they already rescue and freed both V3 and Riderman and they meet Stronger again. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, marched against the Delza Army, who had captured Tachibana Tobei. Finally, Stronger finishes off Marshal Machine. They meet Tachibana, but soon a familiar voice welcomes then, Shocker's Great Leader's. The Great Leader reveals that he had been behind the Delza Army, Shocker and other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders. He takes on the form of a rock giant, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. However, they combine their powers and go into his body. There, they find a giant alien brain who self destructs in an attempt to kill all seven Riders, however, they all escape successfully and leave, reminiscing everything they've gone through so far. Skyrider The evil organization Neo-Shocker moved ahead with its plans of global genocide. Hongo Takeshi, Kamen Rider 1, alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders fought around the world against it, leaving Japan's protecting to the new Kamen Rider, Hiroshi Tsukuba, Skyrider. Super-1 Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1, fought against the Dogma Kingdom to stop them from awakening an ancient weapon. However, in his way stood the Dogma Revenge Corps, troops of rebuilt cyborgs from Dogma Kingdom and Neo-Shocker. When he seemed overwhelmed by his enemies, Rider 1 suddenly reappeared, followed by the other 8 previous Riders, all alive. V3 tells Super-1 to let that battle in their hands, and soon they fight against Dogma's troops to open way for Super-1. V3 briefly faces Dogma Fighters, Gyosutoma, ArigiThunder. Fighting alongside Riderman, V3 finishes off Zombieda with a throw while his partner does the same to Ganigannii. V3, Riderman and X go on to use a triple '''Revolving Kick' to finish off, respectively, Kamagirigan, Snakecobran and ArigiThunder. Thanks to the help of the Riders, Super-1 reaches Dogma's troops on time and stops them. After the battle, the Riders show themselves to Super-1 and his friends, and promise to fight for humanity's future together. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jūjin Ōmukade, a revived Geddon monster. however, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan fail due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. BLACK RX .]] Kamen Rider 1, alongside the other Ten veteran Kamen Riders, fought against secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona in the United States, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which fought against each other. Group 1: Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. During the training, V3 and Riderman often could be seen fighting together. After Crisis made a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally left to the final battle. After Crisis' war declaration, they immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Gran Zairus is about to finish him off, the 10 Riders finally arrive, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. Rider 1 and the others introduce themselves to Kotaro Minami, Black RX. Bosgun finds them, and proposes a duel against Black RX, however, Kotaro's friend, Kyoko Matoba, V3, Skyrider and Super-1 soon notice Chaps hiding around the area to prepare an ambush, finishing them off. Following Rider 1's words, Kotaro decides to face Bosgun in a fair match while the other Riders watch, and finishes him off. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kotaro leaves to fight him again, and, after some hesitation, Rider 1 and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000ºC, and easily knocks out #1 and the other Riders. In the end, Black RX takes the battle and manages to destroy Gran Zairus, forcing it to self-destruct, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, Rider 1 and the other Riders helped evacuate the city's population and started to plan defensive measures for the next battles. However, soon the 10 Riders saw themselves facing Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. V3 faced the Harmful Imp and Ant Runt alongside Rider 1, successfully counter attacking, and later defeated Erigitron by himself, but they soon recovered from their attacks with no damage. When the battle seemed hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, revealed that the monsters wouldn't die as long as she kept a set of golden feathers with her, but Black RX returned, alive, stealing the feathers, stopping and destroying the monsters by himself. After Black RX returned, the 10 Riders decided to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protected his friends. Like usual, V3 and Riderman left together. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara, who had helped Kotaro in the past, while taking their children as hostages. However, Kamen Rider Amazon saves the children and is quickly followed by V3, Riderman and X. V3 orders Amazon and X to take the children to Kotaro, while V3 himself and Riderman face Jark Midler. However, there's an overwhelming difference in power between them, and V3 can't even damage him. Some time later, V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near a combat zone where Kotaro was helping. In a fair duel, Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement. The Emperor Crisis calls Kotaro for a personal meeting. However, Rider 1 and the others decide to follow him too. The emperor offers Kotaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces, however, after Kotaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kotaro. Rider 1 and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps troops, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders managed to survive the attack and meet RX after the battle was over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider When Shocker's new kaijin Dokusasori Otoko began threatening the Tokyo's citizens, Kamen Rider 1 soon mounted his bike and took down the road into action as Ultraman flew overhead to confront the kaiju Gadoras, who was also ravaging the city at the same time. Kamen Rider confronted Dokusasori-Otoko, battling the demon with a flurry of martial arts, blocking his strikes and fighting back with his own. However, Dokusasori-Otoko grabbed the masked hero with his claw and sprayed him with his gas, but Kamen Rider broke free and leapt to a nearby building, leaping off and dealing his signature Rider Kick! Dokusasori-Otoko was badly hurt, but then merged with Gadorasu to form Sasori Gadoras and attacked Ultraman, Kamen Rider dodging an explosion from its horn lightning. Kamen Rider watched the creature attack Ultraman and realized the Ultra hero wasn’t strong enough to defeat the hybrid kaiju alone. Kamen Rider used the Cyclone, dodging several of Sasorigadorasu’s assaults before flying the machine straight through the monster’s shoulder, then grew to giant size for the first time ever to aid Ultraman. Ultraman then used his force field while Kamen Rider used the Rider Punch to shatter the horn but was forced back by its tail, which Ultraman quickly removed with an Ultra Slash. The two heroes charged and grabbed Sasorigadorasu, giving him a double Suplex. As Ultraman’s timer began to blink, the two heroes nodded to one another, Kamen Rider leaping into the air and coming down with the Rider Kick as Ultraman fired the Specium Ray, both finishing attacks strike Sasori Gadoras simultaneously and destroying him in a huge explosion. Following the battle, Kamen Rider and Ultraman approached one another and shook hands out of respect. Kamen Rider returned to human size and rode off into the sunset, his new ally Ultraman flying off along with him, both sworn to defend the Earth at all costs. Timeranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome In a stage show where the Timerangers are seen fighting their usual foes, a Loads show up and defeating them, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Akaranger, AoRanger, & Robocon?! arrive assist the Timerangers Dekaranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome In a stage show where the Dekarangers are seen fighting their usual foes, a Undeads show up and defeating them. Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen Rider Chalice, Kamen Rider Leangle & Akaranger arrive assist the Dekarangers Boukenger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome In a stage show where the Boukengers are seen fighting their usual foes, a Worm show up and wind up defeating them. Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Hibki, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Gattack, Akaranger, Magi Red, & Magi Shine arrive assist the Boukengers Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Decade turned against Dai-Shocker and faced its troops alone. However, a large dimensional wall appeared in the battlefield, and from it, all Riders thought to be dead reappeared. Rider 1 arived with his New Cyclone alongside Riders 2 and V3 in their New Cyclone and Hurricane bike. When A.R. Shadowmoon is thrown onto Dai-Shocker's casle, he participates in the All Riders Kick, using his standard Rider Kick alongside the other Riders to destroy Shadowmoon and the Shocker castle. Afterwards, Dai-Shocker's final weapon, King Dark, appeared from the rubles of the castle, and Decade merged with the Kamen Rider J summoned by Diend to face it. To help Decade, Rider 1, alongside the other Riders, turned into giant Kamenride cards to power up the giant Decade's final attack, destroying King Dark. After the battle was over, Rider 1 silently gave a goodbye to Decade alongside Riders 2 and V3, and left through a dimensional wall with all the other Riders. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders During the events of ''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline that enables Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed. Though Kamen Rider New Den-O attempted to avert the process, the result of the Double Riders' defeat by the Shocker Greeed was not negated. However, a boy trapped in the past Naoki, ensured that Rider 1 and Rider 2 never had their mind-altering surgery completed and played the role of Shocker agents until they have no more need for the charade and destroy the Shocker Greeed before helping Kamen Rider OOO put an end to the Great Leader with the help of all the other Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, Takeshi appears during the prologue, battling the forces of Foundation X alongside Hayato in Europe. Later, they join with the other members of the Seven Legendary Riders to confront Foundation X's Lem Kannagi, only to fall into Kannagi's trap and be caught in an energy beam. Later, when Eiji Hino and Gentaro Kisaragi chase Kannagi to Foundation X's spaceport, they make Kannagi drop a briefcase during the ensuing struggle. Gentaro opens it and finds four Astro Switches and three Core Medals, bearing the markings of the Seven Legendary Riders. These turn out to be the Riders themselves, turned into this state by Kannagi's trap and restored when OOO and Fourze use the items in a Scanning Charge and Limit Break, respectively. Foundation X unveils its trump card, copies of the Sonozaki Family Dopants (Terror, Claydoll, R Nasca and Smilidon) and Greeed (Uva, Kazari, Mezool, and Gamel), and the Seven Riders offer to stay and fight them so Eiji and Gentaro can pursue Kannagi into space. Takeshi battles the copy R Nasca, finishing it with his trademark Rider Kick. Meanwhile, OOO and Fourze managed to stop Lem Kannagi in space. Afterwards, in a scene added to the movie's Director's Cut, the young Riders, and also another Rider from the future, Aqua, gave goodbye to each other and to the veterans, everyone parting ways afterwards. Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Hongo first appears alongside the rest of the Legendary Riders to confront Captain Marvelous, who has come to kill them in retaliation for Tsukasa Kadoya killing their Sentai counterparts, the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Hongo and Ichimonji are the first to fall, followed by the others. Later on, Ichigo seemingly returns, leading the Heisei-era Riders into a final confrontation with Akaranger and the remaining Sentai heroes. Both groups are seemingly killed and Ichigo and Akaranger are revealed to be Tsukasa and Marvelous. However, when Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's plans are stopped by the two, Ichigo and the other Riders and Sentai reemerge to battle the groups. He is last seen attempting to defeat Doktor G before the card-using Riders overpower him. Video Game Appearances Kamen Rider #1 has appeared in various video games. Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Takeshi Hongo is a playable character in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 along with Hayato Ichimonji, Shiro Kazami, Joji Yuki and Kotaro Minami. Seigi No Keifu Hongo Takeshi stars the main character to the 1971 Timeline in this crossover game. (Although for a time, he is replaced as the playable character by Ichimonji.) Hongo must fight off Shocker and General Zol, who is slowly turning human beings into werewolf kaijin as part of a much larger plot in the not-so-distant future. Eventually, he travels to 1988 along with Kamen Rider 2 to aid him in the final battle. Hiroshi Fujioka returns to voice the role. Kamen Rider 1 appears in his second outfit (although the green version of his classic outfit is available as an unlockable). Kamen Rider #1 - Giant Kamen Rider 1= On Ultraman vs Kamen Rider, Ichigo gains the ability to grow to Ultraman's size }} }} Transforming Kamen Rider 1 uses the power of the wind to fight. To transform, Hongo speeds on his motorcycle, Cyclone, and leaps into the air, creating wind-pressure against his Typhoon belt. The pressure spins the wheel in the center of his belt which then activates the micro-nuclear engine and allows him to transform. The “old” Rider did not have a shout or a pose when he transforms. Rider Henshin Hongo shouts and throws his right arm at a diagonal to his right then rotates it clock-wise until it’s a diagonal to his left, then he retracts it to his waist and thrusts out his left arm at a diagonal to his right. After that pose Hongo leaps into the air where the wind-pressure activates his transformation. Techniques *'Rider Kick' *:Used to destroy Spider Man *:Used to destroy Sarracenian *:Used to destroy Mantis Man *:Used along with Rider Chop to destroy Grimreaper Chameleon *:Used to destroy Bee Woman *:Used to destroy Cobra Man *:Used on Tokageron but was unable to destroy him *:Used along with Rider Back Jump to destroy Sea Snake Man *:Used to destroy Gireera *:Used to destroy Dokumondo *:Used to destroy Earthworm Man *:Used alongside Rider Hammer to destroy Owl Man *:Used alongside Rider Reversal to destroy Semiminga *:Used to destroy Kabutorong *:Used to destroy Kamikirikid *:Used to destroy Gillerkorogi *:Used to destroy Garagaranda *:Used to destroy Utsubogames *:Used to destroy Nekoyamori *:Used to destroy Sabotenbat *:Used with Rider 2's Rider Kick and X's Rider Super Five Kick to destroy G.O.D. Akuninkaijin Franken Bat *:Used to destroy Neo-Shocker kaijin Armadig *:Used to destroy Neo-Shocker kaijin Jaguar Van *:Used to destroy Badan Empire cyborg Bara-Roid *:Used to destroy Poison Lizard Man *:Used to destroy Foundation X's copy of the R Nasca Dopant *:Used by Kamen Rider Decade as Ichigo to defeat the Dekarangers and the Zyurangers (actually sending them to the dimensional void) **'Lightning Rider Kick' **:Used to kick the Barrier Destruction Ball back to Tokageron and the defeated Revived Kaijin Corps, destroying them all as the bomb detonates. **'Rider Return Kick' **:Used to destroy Namazugiller **:Used to destroy Cockroach Man **:Used to destroy Sasoritokages **'Rider Flash of Lightning Kick' **:Used to destroy Harinezuras **'Rider Drop Kick' **:Used to destroy Shiracuras **'Rider Screw Kick' **:Used to destroy Imoriges **'Rider Windmill Triple Kick' **'Rider Point Kick' **:Used to destroy Isoginjaguar **'Rider Moon's Surface Kick' **:Used to destroy Canarycobra **:Used to destroy Remodeled Nezucondor **:Used to destroy Garaox *'Rider Throw' *:Used to destroy Bat Man **'Rider Reversal' **:Used to destroy Remodeled Cobra Man **:Ichigo and Nigo used a combination of Rider Wheel, Rider Reversal, and Rider Double Kick to destroy Isoginchak **:Used alongside Rider Kick to destroy Semiminga **:Used to destroy Elekibotaru **:Used along with Rider Double Kick to destroy Shiomaneking **'Rider Tailspin Shoot' **:Used along with Rider Punch to destroy Saigang **:Used to destroy Kamikirikid **:Used to destroy Girizames **:Used to send Ikadevil falling to his death **:Used to destroy Unidogma **:Used to destroy Kuragewolf *'Rider Scissors' *:Used to destroy Scorpion Man *'Rider Chop' *:Used along with Rider Kick to destroy Grimreaper Chameleon *:Used to weaken Ikadevil **'Rider Flying Chop' **:Used to destroy Kumolion *'Rider Wheel' *:Ichigo and Nigo used a combination of Rider Wheel, Rider Reversal, and Rider Double Kick to destroy Isoginchak *'Rider Punch' *:Used along with Rider Tailspin Shoot to destroy Saigang *:Used to destroy the revived Saigang *:Used to destroy Seadragon III *:Used to defeat Garagaranda *'Rider Head Crusher' *:Used to destroy Jaguarman *:Used to destroy Poison Lizard Man *'Rider Jump' **'Rider Back Jump' **:Used along with Rider Kick to destroy Sea Snake Man *'Rider Hammer' *:Used alongside Rider Hammer to destroy Owl Man *'Rider Crash' *:Used to destroy the revived Zanjioh throwing him into Harinezuras *:Used to destroy the revived Poison Lizard Man *:Used to destroy the revived Harinezuras throwing him into Zanjioh *'Rider Knee Block' *:Used to destroy Gillerkorogi *:Used to destroy Abugomens *'Rider Screw Block' *:Used to destroy Bararanga *Combined techniques **'Rider Double Kick' (with Rider 2) **:Used to destroy Snowman **:Used to destroy Ghoster **:Ichigo and Nigo used a combination of Rider Wheel, Rider Reversal, and Rider Double Kick to destroy Isoginchak **:Used to destroy Zanjioh **:Used to destroy Unicornos **:Used to destroy Gilgalass **:Used to destroy Mosquiras **:Used along with Rider Reversal to destroy Shiomaneking **:Used to destroy Namekujikinoko **:Used with V3's V3 Kick to defeat Destron kaijin Cannon Buffalo **:Used to destroy Garagaranda **:Used to destroy the Shocker Greeed **'Rider Double Chop' (with Rider 2) **:Used to destroy Hiruchameleon Equipment Typhoon Belt Hongo's Henshin belt. His first belt has a white strap until he has a new costume with his new red strap similar to Kamen Rider #2's belt. Furthermore, the Typhoon is also presence to Shocker Kaijins as well. Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 400 km/h (248 mph) *'Jump Power': 30 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 200 horsepower. *'Designer': Hiroshi Midorikawa; Tobei Tachibana (Kamen Rider/Kamen Rider) *'Base Model': Suzuki T20 (original model); Honda SL350K1 (original model prior to henshin; second model) A machine given to Kamen Rider by Professor Midorikawa. Cyclone takes the form of an off-road bike and can be ridden by people other than Hongo. When Hongo transforms into Kamen Rider the switch for the bike is also activated and the bike becomes an on-road bike. In episode 40 when Rider 1 goes to save Rider 2 the Cyclone has a similar form to Rider 2’s Cyclone. It’s assumed that the Cyclone was upgraded while he was overseas. New Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 500 km/h (310 mph) *'Jump Power': 50 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 250 horsepower. *'Designer': Takeshi Hongo, Kazuya Taki, and Tobei Tachibana *'Base Model': Suzuki Hustler TS250III A new machine designed by Hongo, Taki and Tachibana. New Cyclone transforms automatically when Hongo does. Attacks using the Cyclone *'Cyclone Crusher': A ramming attack with the Cyclone *:Used to destroy Gebacondor *'Cyclone Attack': An attack where Rider #1 rams an enemy while riding the Cyclone while the Cyclone Cutters are exposed. *:Used to destroy Inokabuton Kamen Ride Card Kamen Ride 1 form]] With the Kamen Rider 1 card, Kamen Rider Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 1 as seen in Super Hero Taisen. Previously, in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa, including Kamen Rider 1, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. Unlike his other Kamen Rides, Decade's Decadriver changes along with his costume, taking on the appearance of the Typhoon Belt. However, when Captain Marvelous (as Akarenger) strikes the "Typhoon" during battle, it seems to short out and changes back into the Decadriver, revealing "Rider 1" to be Decade after all. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takeshi Hongo was played by in the original Kamen Rider. Originally, Hiroshi Fujioka did his own stunts as Kamen Rider 1. This made Kamen Rider history when early on in the show, Hiroshi shattered his leg in a motorcycle stunt gone wrong. This resulted in him being replaced by Takeshi Sasaki, who played Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2. Eventually, Hiroshi recovered returned to the show, joining Takeshi as the Double Riders. After the conclusion of the original series, Hiroshi reprised his role in the next, Kamen Rider V3, and later series as well such as the movie Kamen Rider X: Five Riders vs. King Dark, Kamen Rider Stronger. In recent crossover movies, early riders are voiced by new actors, with Kamen Rider 1 now being voiced by , first voicing the rider in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009). However, in 2011, Hiroshi returned to voice Kamen Rider 1 in the 40th anniversary movie of the Kamen Rider Series, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, alongside Takeshi Sasaki and Hiroshi Miyauchi. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max (2011) and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Rider 1 was once again voiced by Tetsu Inada. Trivia *A statue of Kamen Rider was observed still standing firm after the earthquake in Japan in March of 2011 in Ishinomaki in Miyagi, a city hit by the tsunami, and considered as the hometown to Kamen Rider. **Similarly a statue of Ichigo's Super Sentai counterpart, AkaRenger, in front of the Ishinomori Manga Museum, still stood among the devastation. *Takeshi Hongo was said to have an IQ of above 600. *Recent Heisei and Neo-Heisei developments in the in-universe timeline indicate that Hongo is not the first Kamen Rider, as other heroes have come long before he was born.(Ex. The first Kuuga, Riku) *However, he is the first to be ''called ''a Kamen Rider as his predecessors were referred to only by name External links *Kamen Rider 1 at Wikipedia Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Tech Riders Category:TOS Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Spirits Riders Category:Giant Riders